Juegos Prohibidos
by Shanami Haruno
Summary: Ese día comenzó una locura que ninguno pudo detener. Una pasión que ambos deseábamos sentir en el cuerpo del otro. Nuestros encuentros se hicieron más frecuentes, a escondidas. Porque ella estaba prohibida y yo, inevitablemente, no podía dejar de amarla. AU


**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

******.Juegos prohibidos.**

**Universo Alterno.**

* * *

Escucharla gemir mi nombre, no había mejor música para mis oídos que su dulce voz. Ver su cuerpo moverse al ritmo de mis embestidas y sentir llegar al cielo dentro de ella. Sensaciones increíblemente placenteras, y sobre toda las cosas, prohibida. Si, ella me estaba prohibida. Pero a ninguno de los dos nos importaba. Nos gusta seguir nuestras propias leyes, aún que eso pusiera en peligro nuestras vidas. O al menos la mía.

Si, aún recuerdo la primera vez que la vi. La primera vez que sentí el deseo correr por mis venas por esa mujer. La primera vez que quise romper las reglas.

..

_Apenas había ingresado como un Novato a la división de rescates. No tenía más de veinte años, mi azabache cabello se sacudía con el fuerte viento, pero yo permanecía firme ante cualquier tempestad. Había una gran hilera de hombres a mi izquierda y otra a mi derecha. A mi lado permanecía parado mi mejor amigo, Uzumaki Naruto. Él había vivido casi toda su vida al servicio del comandante y como buen amigo me había conseguido un puesto asegurado en la división. Sus rubios cabellos eran azotados con violencia por el vendaval y una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, orgullosamente._

_Y entonces sucedió. Él general mayor ingreso por una puerta al enorme patio de cemento y camino frente a nosotros de derecha a izquierda. Y de regreso. Una sonrisa satisfactoria se planto en su rostro y con una seña rompimos filas para ingresar en el establecimiento. Todo era monótono y apagado. Gris, blanco y negro. Era como vivir en una de esas películas antiguas._

_Nuestra primera revisión sería en la zona de tiro. Luego de haber pasado la escuela de policías, ingresar en una división como la nuestra era un prestigió. La adrenalina corría por todo mi cuerpo, la revisión constaba en ver que tan buena puntería poseíamos. Mire de reojo en la fila a una de mis compañeras. Tenten Ama. Ella sin lugar a dudas tenía una de las mejores punterías que yo hubiera visto en mi vida. Sonreí de medio lado en cuanto la vi sonrojarse por mi mirada. Si, yo causaba eso en todas las mujeres. Y debo de admitir que soy un mujeriego empedernido, ninguna jamás se ha resistido a mis encantos._

_Ingresamos en la sala de tiro, esperábamos frente a aquellas pequeñas cabinas divisorias. La puerta se abrió y entonces sucedió. Mi corazón se detuvo. Un incesante taconeo taladró mi cerebro pero mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían. Era una especie de ser sobrenatural frente a mí, tomando lista de los presentes. Era un ángel. Trague pesado mientras la recorría con la mirada. Su piel blanca y cremosa, brillaba a la luz de los fluorescentes. Sus piernas se veían torneadas y fuertes. Unos tacos negros de aguja acompañaban sus pequeños pies. Una falda a medio muslo negra marcaba sus caderas y modelaba su cintura. La camisa blanca se transparentaba un poco dejando a la imaginación lo que a poco podía verse a través de ella, con sus primeros botones desabrochados. Sus delicadas manos sostenían con fuerza la lista de nombres. Pero lo más maravilloso eran sus ojos, jades, fuertes y penetrantes, seguros e inocentes. Sus labios, rojos y brillantes como una manzana recién caída del árbol, tan carnosos y apetecibles como una. Su cabello caía sutilmente en una trenza apresurada sobre su hombro derecho, de un color tan poco común, tan exótico y llamativo como toda ella. Rosado y con aquel aroma a cerezos que inundó la habitación desde el preciso momento en que entró._

_Sus ojos se posaron sobre los míos, sentí el deseo correr por cada extensión de mi cuerpo, cada pequeña partícula parecía explotar dentro mío. Sus labios se movieron formando una hermosa sonrisa, unos pequeños hoyuelos se marcaron en sus mejillas, totalmente encantador._

_Luego de ese día, supe que ella también lo había sentido, había sentido la pasión correr dentro suyo. Me había deseado. Nos veíamos de lejos todos los días, nos regalábamos sonrisas cargadas de sensualidad. Hasta que me enteré de el terrible motivo que la hacía prohibida para mí. Prohibida para todos los de la división._

_-Oye Teme. –Alejé mi campo visual del suyo y planté mi mirada en la azulada de mi mejor amigo. Frunciendo levemente el entrecejo por quitarme los únicos momentos del día en que podía disfrutar verla._

_-¿Qué quieres Dobe? –Pregunté totalmente hastiado._

_-¿No estarás pensando tener algo con ella, o sí? –Su sorpresivo cuestionamiento me tomó por sorpresa. Alce ambas cejas claramente sorprendido por su repentina preocupación._

_-¿Por qué no? –Él comenzó a reírse, sus carcajadas comenzaban a llamar la atención de los que estaban más cerca, incluso la de ella._

_-Ella está totalmente prohibida Teme. –Susurró para mí al notar que éramos el centro de atención. Fruncí el ceño confundido ante sus palabras. –Ella es… -Se detuvo y contempló algo detrás de mí, o mejor dicho a alguien. Me volteé lentamente y allí estaba, parada detrás de mí._

_-Uchiha Sasuke. –Su voz era aterciopelada y relajada. –Sígueme. –Dicho y hecho comenzó a alejarse por el pasillo de mesas de aquel comedor. Sin pararme a pensarlo dos veces me levanté y la seguí lentamente._

_Llegamos a su pequeño despacho y una vez dentro ella cerró con llave la puerta. Ese día comenzó una locura que ninguno pudo detener. Una pasión que ambos deseábamos sentir en el cuerpo del otro. Nuestros encuentros se hicieron más frecuentes, a escondidas. Porque ella estaba prohibida y yo, inevitablemente, no podía dejar de amarla._

_Porque la idea de que ella estuviera con otro hacía hervir mi sangre, imaginar a otro en mi lugar, haciéndola suspirar de placer su nombre como ella susurraba el mío, hacía que quisiera matar a cualquiera que osara acercarse._

_Porque a pesar de que fuese la hija de mi general, yo no podía evitar desearla con cada célula de mi cuerpo. Y aún más al saber que el sentimiento era mutuo._

..

Caí rendido a un lado de su desnudo cuerpo, la admiré unos segundos antes de taparnos a ambos con una manta. Sentir como se acurrucaba en mi pecho para dormir era una sensación pacifica, ella era totalmente mía. Y su padre no tenía ni idea.

Sonreí de medio lado al recordar aquella vez en que tuvimos que dar un giro inesperado en los acontecimientos para no ser descubiertos.

..

_Todos formábamos filas frente a nuestro general. Ella se encontraba parada detrás de él con expresión seria, las manos juntas en la espalda. Y la frente en alto, sobre todo con la frente en alto. Mostrando aquella no tan pequeña marca que portaba en su cuello, que yo tan lujuriosamente le había otorgado. Cuando nuestros ojos chocaron en el tenso ambiente una mueca de satisfacción apareció en su delicado rostro. Entonces el general Haruno comenzó a hablar._

_-No puedo alejar a mi hija de su trabajo, pero si llego a ver que alguno de ustedes, insectos, se acerca a ella para algo que no sea estrictamente demandado por sus tareas, quedarán relevados a cadetes nuevamente. –Mascullaba las palabras con odio, si, él amaba a su hija, era su princesita._

_-Papá, estás exagerando. –Ella le hablaba con tanta tranquilidad y armonía a su padre que daba envidia ver como él la miraba con cierto cariño a pesar de su furia._

_-Claro que no pequeña, no exagero. Estas niñitas aprenderán a respetarme. Le prometí a tu madre protegerte y eso es lo que hago._

_-¿No crees que ya soy lo suficientemente mayor como para cuidarme de una bola de idiotas que intenta seducirme a cada paso que doy? –Ella rodó los ojos con fastidió y salió de la sala, no sin antes sonreírme. No pude evitar devolverle el gesto._

_-¿Tienes algo que decir Uchiha? –Murmuro fuerte y claro, arrastrando las palabras para que fuera aún más tétrico. Lo miré seriamente._

_-Yo creo que ella tiene razón, señor. –Me miró alzando una ceja ante la duda. –Sin ánimo de contradecir sus palabras, la he visto sacarse a muchos idiotas de encima. Ella puede cuidarse sola, señor. –Los había dejado a todos sin palabras, nadie podía creer el valor que había tenido. Ni yo lograba creérmelo del todo. Él asintió con la cabeza y sin dirigirme la palabra se marchó por el mismo camino que su hija había tomado._

…

_Ingrese sonriendo arrogante a su despacho, me había mandado llamar. Sabía perfectamente para que me había mandado llamado, no era un idiota. Había logrado alcanzar el nivel de coronel en poco tiempo. Ella me esperaba sentada sobre su escritorio, cruzada de piernas y con las manos sobre sus rodillas. Me mostró su más radiante sonrisa al verme cerrar la puerta a mis espaldas._

_-Sasuke-kun. –Susurró levantándose y acortando la distancia entre nosotros. Nos besamos lentamente, de la forma más delicada y dulce. –Tenemos que hablar de algo importante. –Murmuro contra mis labios, separándose un poco para verme a los ojos._

_-Te escucho. –Mis manos habían viajado a su cintura, tan pequeña y bien formada._

_-Quizá debamos comenzar a tener nuestros… encuentros, en otro lugar. –Rodó los ojos de manera divertida, un coqueto sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas y aquellos adorables hoyuelos descansaban en sus cachetes._

..

Jamás dejamos de vernos, a pesar de las constantes amenazas de su padre a todo el pelotón. Incluso me fascinaba amanecer junto a ella en mi lecho, desayunar juntos. Sobre todo esos días en los que incluso la cocina se convertía en la batalla campal de nuestros deseos.

La mañana había llegado con más rapidez de la que yo hubiera esperado, estaba exhausto. Pero ella se veía tan radiante como siempre, tomando su café descafeinado vistiendo una camisa mía.

-Buenos días, Sasuke-kun. –Pestañeó repetidas veces, dándose un aire aún más angelical si es que eso era posible. Le sonreí de medio lado y me serví mi café cargado.

Deposito un casto beso sobre mis labios y se marchó a la habitación. Regresó a los pocos minutos portando su típico uniforme, ligeramente maquillada y perfumada.

-Nos vemos después. –Inquirió mientras tomaba de la canasta de las frutas una manzana tan roja como sus labios.

-¿A dónde iras? –Ella soltó una risilla al notar mi tono de voz enojado, no me gustaba que anduviera por la calle así vestida, por muy bien que se supiera cuidar no me agradaba la idea. Era casi tan celoso como su padre, por supuesto, yo lo era aún más.

-Quede con Ino. –Oh si, Yamanaka. Su mejor amiga de toda la vida. Antes de que atravesara la puerta la tome de la muñeca y la atraje hacia mí. La besé con pasión y ella me correspondió. –Llegaré tarde, y tú también. –Susurró con una notable dificultad mientras intentaba soltarse de mi agarre. La solté a regañadientes y me fui a cambiar.

La mañana había pasado rápido, era la hora del almuerzo cuando la vi entrando con un rostro bastante preocupado al comedor. Fruncí el entrecejo, más no me acerqué. Aún manteníamos nuestra relación en el perfil más bajo posible. Solamente unos pocos sabían de nuestra relación. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que ella se me acercó.

-Uchiha, necesitamos hablar. –Su dubitativa expresión me confundía. Pero de todos modos la seguí hasta su despacho. Una vez dentro ella comenzó a estrujarse las manos con nerviosismo. La tomé por los hombros para intentar calmarla, pero pareció haber empeorado todo. Me miró a los ojos y pude ver el miedo en ellos.

-Tranquila. –Susurré. -¿Qué sucede? –Pude ver con total claridad como tragaba. Sus pupilas se veían dilatadas y su labio inferior temblaba demasiado.

-Sasu… ke. –Volvió a tragar. –Yo creo que… estoy embarazada. –Soltó de golpe ocultando su rostro tras sus delicadas manos.

-¿Qué…? –Fue lo único que alcance a articular. Comencé a recapitular todas y cada una de las veces que habíamos estado juntos sin usar protección. Todas esas mañanas ella se levantaba y antes de desayunar se tomaba una pastilla. Pero entonces… ¿Cómo habíamos terminado en esto? –Sakura… ¿Cómo es posible?

-¡No lo sé! –Estalló, algunas lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse de sus jades orbes y a resbalar por sus sonrojadas mejillas. -¿Qué le diré a mi padre? –Aquello me descolocó por completo. ¿Ella estaba por tener un hijo mío y le importaba más que le iba a decir a su padre? Fruncí el entrecejo y la fulminé con la mirada. –No me mires así. Dentro de unos meses no podré ocultarlo. –Más lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos y me miraba con algo de miedo.

-¿Qué es lo que tanto miedo te da? ¿Qué tu padre se entere de que te has estado acostando con uno de sus oficiales? –Pregunté de prepo, la furia recorría mis venas con tanta intensidad que temía de lo que sería capaz de hacer. El sonoro ruido que hizo su mano cuando se estampo en mi mejilla resonó contra las cuatro paredes.

-¡Temo por ti! ¿Tienes siquiera idea de lo que mi padre sería capaz de hacerte si se entera? –Viré mi mirada para encontrar la suya y ver el verdadero motivo de su miedo. Era yo. Ella temía por mi bienestar. Con la yema de mis manos borre el rastro que estaban dejando las lágrimas en su rostro y la abracé.

Ella comenzó a sollozar sobre mi pecho, mojando mi camisa, pero no me importaba. Acaricié su cabello suavemente para intentar calmarla. Cuando por fin sentí que se había relajado la separe unos centímetros para ver su rostro.

-No te preocupes. Yo le diré a tu padre. –Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y sus pupilas se dilataron.

-¿En… serio? –Su voz fue como un arrullo, si no hubiera estado tan cerca de ella probablemente no la hubiera oído. Asentí con la cabeza cerrando los ojos.

-¡Oh Sasuke-kun! Me haces tan feliz. –Abrí los ojos de golpe viéndola sonreír de oreja a oreja, haciendo que se vieran aquellos hoyuelos que tanto me gustaban. Las lágrimas se habían ido y ahora era radiante y feliz como siempre. Algo andaba mal aquí.

-Fue idea de Ino. –Rodó los ojos divertida. Fruncí el entrecejo, esa mujer iba a pagármelas. ¡Y con creses! –Pero no te enojes con ella. Yo solo quería saber si serías capaz de enfrentar a mi padre por mí. –Pestañeó angelicalmente mientras acortaba un poco más la distancia entre nosotros. La fulminé con la mirada mientras la veía acercarse. Me plantó un dulce beso en los labios y se separó lentamente. –Mi padre ya sabe de lo nuestro, siempre lo supo. –Susurró en mi oído, haciendo que todos los bellos de mi nuca se erizaran.

-¿Entonces fue una mentira? –Inquirí alzando una ceja claramente disgustado. Ella negó con la cabeza dos veces.

-No todo. –Ahogó una risilla y se llevó una mano a su abdomen. –No estoy segura, pero he comenzado a tener algunos mareos y nauseas. –Susurró mirando con dulzura su panza mientras la acariciaba lentamente y con sumo cuidado. –Nada me haría más feliz. –Alzó sus brillantes orbes para mirar mis oscuros ojos. Una sonrisa bailó en mis labios al momento en que uní nuevamente nuestros labios en un beso.

-¿Cuándo pasó todo esto? –Murmuré soltando un suspiro de alivió. Al menos no era una broma.

-Quizá… fue aquella vez. –Sus mejillas tomaron un rojizo color de inmediato y apartó la mirada. Oh sí, ahora creía recordar vagamente a que se refería.

-Sakura. –La abracé nuevamente hundiendo mi cabeza en sus cabellos, aspirando aquel olor a cerezos que tanto la caracterizaba.

-¿Mm? –Murmuró para que supiera que tenía su atención.

-¿Cómo es eso que tu padre siempre supo de lo nuestro? –Pude sentir por un segundo como su respiración se detenía y luego ella comenzó a reír nerviosa, como una niña pequeña a la que acaban de atrapar haciendo algo indebido.

* * *

**Sinceramente no se de donde se me ocurrió esto y es algo raro... ¡pero aquí está! Espero que les guste mucho y ya saben, acepto todo tipo de reviews:)**

**Cuídense mucho, ¡BESOS Y ABRAZOS!**

**Shanami Haruno.**


End file.
